Latex compositions in which the polymer particles are loaded with a useful material which is normally water-insoluble (a hydrophobe) are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,199,363; 4,203,716 and 4,214,047 all in the name of T. J. Chen. In such compositions the polymer is "loaded" with the hydrophobe in that the hydrophobe is dispersed in or dissolved in the polymer particles. Latex compositions comprising loaded polymer particles have resulted in improved coating compositions and coated layers for many applications.
There is, however, a continuing need for latex coating compositions with improved compatibility with hydrophobic photographic addenda. In many latex coating compositions containing hydrophobes such as optical brighteners and yellow filter dyes, the hydrophobes crystallize out of the latex rapidly limiting the use of such compositions in photographic elements.